


Lifeguard on Duty

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/F, Fluff, Guest Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Lifeguard Song Yuqi, Summer Vacation, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Today marks another day at the country club for Minnie.And what better way to spend it than to see her favorite lifeguard on duty?ORMinnie enjoys visiting the country club for the view. Aka, hot lifeguard Yuqi stationed at her watchtower.Rewritten as of 10/18/2020.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua (Minor), Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin (Mentioned/Implied), Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Lifeguard on Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Because the original work was super cringy, I made a bunch of edits and rewrote some scenes to fit my current writing style. But the plot is pretty much the same, and I can (somewhat) tolerate myself reading it now.
> 
> **EDIT: Okay, nvm. I just backread everything now that I'm fully awake, and I still hate it :')**
> 
> Also, I wrote this back in December 2019 so I'm referencing their appearances during the _"Uh-Oh"_ era.
> 
> **If you find any repetitions/parts of the old work still left on here, please inform me. This whole thing is 50 pages long, and I can't be (too) bothered with proofreading my own work.

Today marks another day at the country club for Minnie.

And what better way to spend it than to see her favorite lifeguard on duty?

“You’re drooling, Min.” A teasing voice spoke up from the side, and it snaps Minnie out of her trance as she hastily wipes her mouth—only to realize that her best friend was just pulling her leg for gags.

“Dammit, Miyeon! You’re distracting me!” She complains while shooting a glare at the snickering girl, her reddened cheeks hued with embarrassment as she watches Miyeon leaning back on her chair. Calm and collected, unlike the panicked Thai beside her.

“I really hate you sometimes, you know?” Minnie grumbles, the blush still prominent on her face as she throws some not-so-subtle glances at the lifeguard perched at her watchtower.

It was difficult to tell if Yuqi even noticed them through her dark sunglasses, but she hopes not. God, she really hopes not. Because the last thing Minnie wants is to explain why she’s been staring at her for the past twenty minutes like some sort of creep.

“Oh, please. You love me.” Miyeon cooed while pinching her rosy cheek, causing Minnie to whine as she tries to swat her hand away. “But not as much as you love Ms. Take-Me-To-Church over there.”

She then blatantly points at the hot lifeguard still lounging on her spot. Toned legs dangling off one side of her chair as she watches over the people that are swimming in the large pool, one arm propped behind her head and the other just strewn across her stomach lazily.

_God, Yuqi looks really cool._

Minnie swoons over the sight like a bad case of first crush. She can already feel herself falling into another one of her little fantasies, until Yuqi suddenly turns her head in their direction. Prompting her to squeak at the possible eye-contact (still hard to tell with those shades on) as she ducked her head and hid behind her hands.

Wait… Did Yuqi hear what Miyeon just said?!

She wanted to scream, panic flooding through her body at the mere thought, as she timidly peers between her fingers and finds that Yuqi is still facing them.

_Please tell me she didn’t._

Oh, who was Minnie kidding? Miyeon’s voice could be heard across the entire country club!

“Unnies! We’re baaaack!”

Shuhua’s high-pitched voice ripped through her ears as soon as she appears with Soojin in tow, the both of them having changed into their swimsuits before meeting the other girls by the poolside. (Okay, scrap that previous thought. Shuhua _definitely_ rivals Miyeon in the loudness category.)

Minnie dares herself to look at Miyeon and nearly guffaws at her dumbstruck expression. Her eyes were specifically glued on the maknae, who had worn a dark, blue one-piece that exposed a lot of skin around her waist area. Something the eldest couldn’t stop ogling over as her mouth hung open slightly.

“Jesus Christ, Miyeon. Have some decency.” Minnie chastised when her friend didn’t so much as budge, her gaze still locked on the tantalizing sway of Shuhua’s hips as she and Soojin arrived at their spot. “You look like you’re about to snatch her away.”

It wasn’t that far from the truth, actually, since Miyeon _did_ end up lunging for Shuhua as soon as she came within arm’s reach. Tugging her girlfriend down onto her lap so she could hook her thumbs under the open sides of Shuhua’s swimsuit, which prompts the latter to grin at the clear enthusiasm in her rich, caramel eyes gazing deep into her own black ones.

“Wearing this should be illegal.” Miyeon breathes out while Shuhua just laughs.

“Normally, I would go for something a little less revealing. But I figured you might like this one, unnie.” She explained with a cheeky lilt in her tone.

“You have good taste.” The eldest purrs with pleased smile on her face, and Minnie forces back the cringe that’s creeping up her spine.

Are these two even aware that they have an audience in front of them? No, apparently not.

“Need I remind you girls that you’re both at a public pool? Please, think about the children.” Soojin, bless her soul, chimes in as she struts over in her two-piece glory. Carrying an air of haughtiness around her with those round, tinted shades resting on the bridge of her nose, and the cherry-red lipstick she had insisted on wearing for _“display”._

( _“Like I’m actually going to swim and let the chlorine get into my hair? Please.”_ )

While Shuhua and Miyeon move to sit across their chair, Soojin plops down on the empty seat beside Minnie’s and dumps her things by the headboard. A sigh falling out her parted lips as she settles back with a towel behind her.

“You two are going to get us kicked out with all the PDA you’ve been doing.” She huffs, glaring at the couple who were all cozied up to each other.

“Oh, unnie. You’d probably do the same thing if you had a girlfriend too.” Shuhua jests from where she was resting her head on Miyeon’s shoulder, and the eldest smiles down at her while patting her cheek lightly.

Soojin pouts at that, but makes no effort to refute it. “I wish, but no one here has caught my eye yet.”

“Not even the Yuqi girl?” Shuhua offers mischievously, snickering at the sharp look she receives from the unhappy Thai. “Never mind. Someone’s possessive.”

“Am not.” Minnie lied, and the girls knew it.

The corner of Soojin’s lips quirked upwards into a little smirk, as if she was appealed by the idea of riling her up further. “Well… if Minnie-unnie doesn’t plan on making a move, then maybe _I_ will.”

_Hell, no!_

Minnie shot out of her seat in an instant, looming before a devious Soojin still sprawled on her chair. She didn’t so much as flinch at the scowling girl above her, and simply grins like she’s even entertained by it.

“Oh, no you won’t! I found her first!” Minnie loudly declares to the rest of the pool, earning a lot of confused looks from the other guests nearby. “She’s mine, Soojin! Back off!”

(Behind them, Shuhua leans in to whisper in Miyeon’s ear. “Like I said, possessive.” She tells her, and the eldest giggles in return.)

Soojin lets out a soft titter and shakes her head amusedly. “Okay, okay. Calm down, unnie. I was just kidding.”

“You better.” Minnie hissed as she plops back down on her seat, arms folded across her chest while glaring at the relaxed girl.

Miyeon then tilts her head while looking at something up ahead, her eyes squinting at a certain someone making their way towards them. “Hey, is that Yuqi coming over here right now?”

The mention of her crush’s name makes all the blood drain from Minnie’s face.

It’s a surprise that she didn’t get whiplash from how quickly she whipped around, barely suppressing the fangirlish squeal that’s lodged in her throat upon seeing her favorite lifeguard. Part of her wants to bolt for the exit, or maybe climb over the fence in an effort to preserve what’s left of her dignity. For all she knows, Yuqi must’ve caught on to Minnie’s whipped ass claiming her like personal property.

Is it too late to just drown herself in the pool?

“Hi, Yuqi!” Shuhua beams, breaking the silence as she vigorously waves at the approaching form.

“Hey, Shu.” Yuqi smiles in turn, the sunlight gleaming over her shades as she flits her eyes across each of them. And Minnie tenses up when she feels them landing on her. “Is there a problem here?”

“No!” Minnie almost shrieked, her voice raised slightly out of desperation to preserve her crumbling pride. “No, of course not!”

She winces at her volume and feels her heart dropping when Yuqi takes an involuntary step back. Great, now she’s scaring off her crush! Stupid!

“Sorry...” Minnie attempts to apologize in a last ditch-effort to save face, hoping to calm her nerves enough to talk a bit more naturally. “I-I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

Yuqi then chuckles light-heartedly, deep like the ocean and smooth like waves on calm waters—but with a raspy edge to it. Until now, Minnie still couldn’t get over how this same person would look so cute. Yet, speak in such a rich and soulful tone.

Needless to say, she’d gladly listen to Yuqi’s voice for the rest of her life.

“It’s alright. No harm done.”

As if Minnie’s heart wasn’t already racing fast enough, Yuqi sends it into a fucking marathon by lifting her shades off to flash the red-faced Thai a small wink. She can only hope that they have a defibrillator lying around, because she might just go into a cardiac arrest.

Warmth flooded her cheeks at the little gesture, and Minnie is damn certain she resembles the color of Yuqi’s red swim shorts now.

“O-Okay.” She mumbles dumbly, her eyes trying to focus elsewhere besides the cute doll face of her crush as they shamelessly wandered along Yuqi’s body.

(Minnie swears that she’s not a pervert.)

Up close, she’s granted a full view of the lifeguard’s lean figure. Swallowing thickly at the clear outline of her muscles protruding under the fit, white rash guard that hugged her in all the right places, and don’t even get Minnie started on those sinfully toned legs that would look great wrapped around her neck—

“My eyes are up here, sweetheart.”

_Crap!_

Minnie is pulled from her daze at the teasing voice calling out to her, and her face immediately burns with shame after being caught in the act. ( _But that pet name! Where the Hell did that come from?!_ ) Yuqi, to her surprise, isn’t mad though. She seems more of amused than uncomfortable at the fact that Minnie just gawked at her athletic frame like it’s a five-course meal.

Scratch that, Yuqi is a goddamn _feast_ for her eyes. Yeah, that’s right. She got an upgrade.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t—I didn’t mean to… you know!”

Minnie flails her arms like a frightened chicken (maybe if she flaps them hard enough, she might be able to fly out of there), while her friends just sniggered to themselves. Very much enjoying their front-row seats as they watch her have another gay meltdown, and she briefly weighs the benefits of strangling them all once Yuqi left.

The lifeguard merely laughs as she settles her shades back down on her nose bridge, obscuring those bright, innocent doll-eyes that Minnie has yet to engrave in her memory.

“Ah, you’re adorable.” Yuqi says with an endearing smile, which has Minnie feeling as if she just witnessed the second coming of Christ.

That’s it. God, take her now. Her crush just called her _adorable_ , and perhaps she might want to scream. _And her smile…!_ It could just leave the sun jobless!

Somewhere behind her, the girls let out a collective _“ooo~”_ that makes her want to strangle them even more.

“Thanks…” Minnie turns bashful at the compliment as she gives her a shy smile. _Be steady, my foolish heart._

“Well, then. If everything’s all good here, I’ll be heading back to my post now.” Yuqi leans to the side to give the couple a knowing glance, one eyebrow raised at the sight of them cuddling together. “And girls, please lower the PDA. This is a family-friendly establishment, not a honeymoon getaway.”

“No promises!” Shuhua chirps while nuzzling into the crook of Miyeon’s neck, prompting Yuqi to roll her eyes at the complacent look on her face.

It didn’t take long for the group to start teasing the poor Thai after Yuqi’s departure, and she doesn’t even get the chance to get her nerves under control when she suddenly finds herself wedged between these three clowns. Last time she checked, the circus wasn’t in town and she didn’t sign up for it.

“Liked what you saw, dear unnie?” Soojin asked in a painfully shrewd tone, and Minnie could’ve sworn there were devil horns growing on her head. This traitor.

_Yuqi, please save me._

Minnie thinks, letting out a soft whine as she stares longingly at Yuqi’s retreating form.

* * *

Maybe she was being overdramatic, but Minnie is convinced that she wronged the universe in some way.

Towards the end of Yuqi’s pool shift, a tall and handsome young man had appeared out of nowhere to engage in a pleasant conversation with _her_ lifeguard. And Minnie is trying her damn-darndest best not seethe at the sight of them laughing together as he casually strung a muscular arm around Yuqi’s shoulders. Pulling the much shorter girl close as she leans against him like it’s the single most natural thing to do.

Minnie never thought she could hate someone as much as she does with _Stranger Danger_ over there.

“Woah, who’s the new guy?” Miyeon couldn’t help but ask, curious to know the name of the mystery guy who seems to have a close relationship with her best friend’s crush.

Just like Yuqi, he also wore sunglasses and identical red board shorts—except his upper body was left exposed for the army of women to fawn over. His chiseled abs of a Greek God on full display as they shone on his sun-kissed skin, and his short, dark hair slicked back on his head. The living embodiment of a summer sweetheart, but _certainly_ not Minnie’s type at all. (That title is reserved for Yuqi, thank you very much.)

“Whoever he is, he’s hot!” Soojin interjects while fanning herself exaggeratedly.

Shuhua cocks her head to the side and frowns. “Don’t you prefer girls, unnie?” She asked with a confused look.

“I can still appreciate the male physique, Shu.”

Minnie, however, remains silent as she grumpily takes in the scene with a jealous gaze. If her eyes were only lasers, Stranger Danger would be ashes by now.

_Get your meaty hands off my Yuqi, you giant heap of testosterone!_

The possessive, territorial side of her clawed behind its bars, when Stranger Danger locked his arms together in a way that looks like he’s lazily hugging Yuqi around her shoulders. It didn’t help that their matching swim gear added to the impression of them being one of those athletic couples you’d find on sports advertisements, which almost hurt her eyes to see because of how compatible they actually are—like the textbook definition of _“sex on legs”_.

Life is truly unfair in the case of Minnie Yontararak.

They shortly find out that Stranger Danger’s real name is “Lucas”— _Dammit, even his name sounds attractive!_ —based on the official list board of employees. He also happens to be one of the new lifeguards hired for this summer, and likely became friends with Yuqi in the process.

Besides that, people have begun shipping the two for their visual appeal and great chemistry. Something that had Minnie’s jealousy spiking to even greater heights.

“Uh-oh, Yuqi should better watch out. The ugly, green monster is coming for her.” Shuhua jokes after catching her sour expression.

“Yuqi-ah! Hurry and collect your girlfriend!” Miyeon pretends to shout while stifling a laugh, and Minnie whirls on them with a scowl.

“Shut up, guys.” She grumbled.

Later that afternoon, the group transfers to the club’s private beach for Yuqi’s Baywatch shift (without Lucas, thankfully) and they all but drag their squeaking little mouse over to the beach chairs closest to her watchtower. Minnie didn’t know whether to thank them, or throw her flip-flops at their shit-eating grins.

Yuqi looks hot as usual a few meters away, sporting her black shades and those tight, red swim shorts. Her taut legs bared for the world (and Minnie) to drool over as she relaxes in her chair.

“Sunscreen, anyone?” Soojin asked, holding onto two large bottles of SPF 100 from her seemingly-bottomless bag. She tosses one at Miyeon before popping the other open to squirt some cream onto her hand.

“Shu-Shu, do you want—”

The eldest turns to find her chair empty as the maknae ran off to the ice cream stand by the boardwalk, shouting _“rocky road, rocky road!”_ like a giddy child who just inhaled a helium balloon. The jolly owner didn’t even ring his bell to attract customers yet, and Shuhua is already first in line.

“Aish, that dummy…” Miyeon mutters with a shake of her head, but Minnie can see how her lips curve into a fond smile as she watches her silly girlfriend from afar.

Even though they might act like a pair of wives in their honeymoon phase, there’s no denying how sweet and lovable the couple can be at times—usually when they’re not trying to pounce on each other.

A lightbulb then pops in Miyeon’s head, and she smirks knowingly before moving to tap on Minnie’s arm. “Roll over, Min. I’ll put some on you first.”

_Wait, what?_

“Uh, I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.” Minnie reasoned, except Miyeon wasn’t having it and lunges forward to pin her stubborn friend down on the chair. “Y-Yah! Soojin, help me!”

To her absolute dismay (and Miyeon’s delight), said girl joins in the trouble by practically manhandling the helpless Minnie. Unbeknownst to her, Soojin had figured out what Miyeon was up to when her eyes darted between their friend and the not-so-oblivious lifeguard. And no way in Hell is she going to miss out on the fun.

“Quit being difficult and just stay still!”

Miyeon huffed while she pops open the lid, and Minnie lays in defeat after being overpowered by the two. Grumbling like a petulant child as the sunscreen is being slathered on her back, unaware of their true intentions as she squirms under Miyeon’s hands.

“Are you done yet?” She questions after a minute, wondering why Miyeon seems to be taking so long. “I think my face is sticking to the chair now.”

In all honesty, Minnie just wants to look at Yuqi again. Not liking how she isn’t facing her this way.

“Nope. Be patient and stop moving.”

What Minnie _didn’t_ know was that Miyeon had already covered her back with the cream, but is purposely rubbing circles on it extract some sort of reaction from the lifeguard—who just so happens to be staring at them right now. Perfect timing.

It has the intended effect, because the near-sensual display makes Yuqi remove her sunglasses as she processes the view with a frown. Miyeon and Soojin are getting a kick out of her jealous expression, especially when it’s making itself obvious and Minnie isn’t even aware of it.

Guess the attraction isn’t just one-sided, after all.

“Up you go.” Miyeon signals her friend up with a playful slap to the butt, which has the Thai yelping.

“Finally!” Minnie eagerly flips around to glimpse at Yuqi, only to feel disappointed when she finds her favorite lifeguard focused on her phone. Her shades now gone, and her thumb scrolling through whatever’s on the screen.

“She didn’t look over once?” She asked them dejectedly. Minnie was a hopeless fool for thinking that Yuqi would even notice someone like her, a girl who couldn’t even say a simple _“hello”_ without embarrassing herself.

Soojin reaches over to pat her on the back. “Don’t lose hope, unnie. I’m sure she’ll be yours soon.” She tries to comfort her, and Minnie suddenly gets an idea. A really dumb one, in their opinion.

“Do you think Yuqi will notice me if I pretend to drown?”

Miyeon throws the sunscreen at Minnie’s face and ignores her loud whining. “Idiot.”

* * *

Shuhua eventually returns after getting her precious ice cream and surprises the three by showing up with two large tubs and a wafer cone. She had considered ordering for her unnies as an afterthought, claiming to have _“done it out of the goodness of my generous heart”_ and even got their favorite flavors. How she managed to balance them all by herself is a complete mystery to them.

“This is strangely nice of you, Shu…” Soojin studies the maknae carefully, taking the wafer cone that was handed to her and examining the black cherry ice cream on it. “… but why do I feel like you’re up to something?”

Shuhua gasped. “Jin-Jin! How could you _ever_ doubt my sincerity?!” She feigns a hurt expression while clutching her chest. “And I thought you were better than this!”

Miyeon giggles as Soojin rolls her eyes at the younger’s dramatics. Shuhua can be a total actress whenever she wanted to. “Yeah, whatever. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Shuhua then turns to her girlfriend and hands her one of the tubs. “Here, unnie. I got this for us to share.”

The eldest lit up at the dessert she receives, heaping with thick scoops of both Shuhua’s rocky road and her caramel ice cream with two plastic spoons wedged in the middle. “Thanks, Shu-Shu.” Miyeon says sweetly, leaning up to kiss Shuhua’s cheek before she dug into their frozen dessert.

“And this one’s for you, unnie.” The other tub is shoved into Minnie’s hands, and it nearly drops when she fumbles for it. “I even added an extra order!”

The Thai eyes her container that is loaded with four servings of matcha green tea and vanilla ice cream, a little confused by the additional flavor and the single spoon jammed between them. Not that Minnie hates it, but she doubts that she could finish the entire thing on her own.

“Isn’t this too much for one person?”

Even the products made in China aren’t as fake as Shuhua’s reaction. Especially when she pretends to only realize it now and looks utterly flabbergasted.

“Oh, of course! Silly me! What was I thinking?” She magically produces another spoon out of nowhere (Minnie doesn’t want to entertain the thought of Shuhua keeping them in her swimsuit somehow) and stabs it into the dessert. “Good thing I brought a spare! If you want, you can always share it with Yuqi over there!”

Ah, so _that’s_ the reason behind all this.

The girls just facepalmed. Shuhua and subtle never did fit together in the same sentence anyway.

“That explains the extra flavor.”

Minnie deadpans before glancing back at Yuqi. The lifeguard is currently facing away from them as she reads through some files on her desk. While the humid weather isn’t too unbearable, it did incite one’s cravings for something cold—like ice cream. Surely, Yuqi would appreciate the offer. Right?

“I don’t know, Shu… She seems kinda busy.”

Shuhua makes a face that screamed “ _are you fucking serious?”_ and groans loudly.

“Listen, unnie. I didn’t spend 8,000 won for you to just chicken out.” (Apparently, Minnie’s tub happens to be more expensive than the one she bought for herself and Miyeon.) “So, you better get a move on or I’m carrying you there myself!”

“But what if Yuqi doesn’t like ice cream?” Minnie attempts to counter, and the maknae responds by shaking her head vehemently.

“Trust me, she does.” Shuhua insists, somewhat annoyed.

“How are you so sure?” She tries again.

“Because, unlike you, _I_ actually talk to her.”

“… But what if she’s lactose-intolerant?”

“Okay, you’re just stalling!”

Yeah, she’s definitely stalling.

If it weren’t for Miyeon and Soojin intervening, Shuhua would’ve thrown hands with Minnie for being difficult in the most inconvenient of times. The ice cream is melting with every second spent not doing anything, and she refuses to watch her money (and effort) go to waste. All because Minnie is too much of candy-ass to even talk with her crush!

“There’s no such thing as not liking free ice cream, Min.” Miyeon says in exasperation. “Now hurry up and go before Shuhua blows her lid. You know how whiny she can get when that happens.”

“No, I’m not—!” Shuhua protests loudly, only to be silenced by a spoonful of rocky road in her mouth. And she grumpily eats in silence while Miyeon feeds her their dessert.

After a lot more fussing and complaining on Minnie’s end— _“Unnie, I swear to God, I will throw you into the ocean if you keep finding excuses to avoid going to Yuqi.”_ Soojin had threatened with a wave of her half-eaten wafer cone—the group finally manages to coerce their mousy friend into approaching the lifeguard.

Her initial anxiety made her reluctant, but Minnie musters up the courage to climb up the steps of Yuqi’s watchtower and find her seated at a small desk. Poring over some documents on her clipboard, with airpods plugged into her ears.

It’s cute how she bobs her head along to the music that’s playing through them, and Minnie can’t help but swoon at her serious expression as she checks through a list.

Call her whipped, but seeing Yuqi so concentrated on her work is _very_ attractive.

_You really are hopeless, Nicha._

Right on cue, Yuqi peers up from her documents to see Minnie standing across her with a flustered look on her face. She smiles immediately, sending an arrow straight through the Thai’s poor heart, as she sets down her clipboard before removing her airpods.

“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Her throaty laugh has Minnie feeling weak in the knees, and she just knew that she has it bad for her. “What brings you here, sweetheart? Anything I can assist you with?”

Having that pet name, coupled with Yuqi’s ridiculously charming smile, served as an instant double-hit to her chest. Good thing lifeguards are trained in CPR, because she just takes Minnie’s breath away.

“I-I was just wondering if you’d want to share a dessert with me…?”

She meekly gestures at the ice cream tub in her grasp like it’s a goddamn marriage proposal and waits for Yuqi’s reply.

The other girl looks rightfully confused, which worries Minnie for a split second as she tries not to crumble under her questioning gaze. Her instincts practically screamed at her to run, to curl in on herself like a provoked hedgehog and just hide away from the rest of the world.

“But if you don’t want to, it’s fine—!” She squeaked, swallowing her embarrassment with a gulp. “You seem busy right now anyway. I’ll just, um… get going. Sorry for disturbing you.”

With her tail tucked between her legs, Minnie turns to leave (maybe cry about her failure in the sand), but was quickly stopped by a hand grasping her gently by the forearm.

“Wait, don’t go!” Yuqi panics, catching the Thai off-guard with the begging undertone in her voice. Minnie can feel her heart pounding faster at the sudden contact on her skin, and she blushes furiously while trying to scream.

Yuqi clears her throat. “I’d love to, actually.” She adds with a sheepish rub to her nape. Her lips formed into an apologetic smile as she lets go of Minnie, who internally wails at the loss. “It’s not every day that I get a pretty girl offering to share her ice cream with me.”

_Oh._

We got a smooth-talker on our hands, ladies and gentlemen.

Minnie can’t think of a response to that, so she settles with staying quiet as her cheeks warmed at the compliment. Yuqi just called her a _pretty girl_ and she’s well beyond the moon (or sun, rather) because of it.

“Here.” Yuqi pulls over a small bench and pats on it. “Come sit beside me, if you want.”

“S-Sure…”

Minnie basically drifts over to it as Yuqi grabs her phone off the desk, opening her playlist and putting an airpod back into one ear. “Wanna listen?” She asked, offering the other pair to her with an inviting grin, and Minnie nods a bit too eagerly.

She tries not to melt under the softness of Yuqi’s fingers as they brushed along her skin, carefully placing the airpod in her left ear before they retracted, and her gaze drifts down to the ice cream tub on her lap. Feeling those godforsaken butterflies in her stomach when she realizes how close they are. Just enough for her to smell the lingering scent of chlorine, mixed with seawater and a hint of jasmine. Probably from Yuqi’s perfume.

“There we go.” The lifeguard beams after pulling away, and Minnie shivers at the warm breath as it brushed along her sensitive ear. Thankfully, Yuqi doesn’t notice it and hits _‘play’_ on the track she’s been listening to earlier.

Thankfully, Yuqi didn’t seem to notice and presses _‘play’_ on the track she’s been listening to earlier. The song is unfamiliar to Minnie, but she finds herself enjoying it after the first few seconds. And while she’s more attuned to the music styles of Troye Sivan and Billie Eilish, it was impossible not to sway her head along to the beat and the English-accented voice of the singer.

“What song is this? It’s really good.”

“2002 by Anne-Marie.” The smile on Yuqi’s face grew wider as she nods to it. “My taste leans more on dance music and R&B, but I got into the artist recently and her debut album is full of bops. This one’s my favorite though.”

Minnie is inclined to agree. By hearing the intro alone, she could already tell that it’s going to be a banger—because it totally is.

“It has a feel-good vibe to it.” She comments with a smile of her own. “Like you just listen to it and instantly feel better.”

“I know, right? It’s so refreshing.” Yuqi looks at her with excitement in her hazel eyes, showing a different side to her that has Minnie falling just as hard for it.

_Who allowed you to be this adorable? It’s so unfair!_

“If you want, I can let you listen to the other songs in her studio album.” The lifeguard suggests hopefully.

Now who is she to say no to good music around even better company?

* * *

Five songs and a large tub of ice cream later, the two are enjoying each other’s presence as they talked over some of the tracks they’ve listened to. Yuqi’s playlist held a variety of genres ranging from funk rock to modern pop, with her favorite artists being Anne-Marie and Dua Lipa.

She was more than happy to fill Minnie in on the details of both singers and spoke about them with such childlike enthusiasm, which has the Thai watching her through literal heart-eyes as Yuqi raved about their music styles and their distinct vocals with each song.

“—and the way that they play around with their voices is just amazing!” Yuqi gushed like an avid fangirl, her hands gesturing here and there as she talked. “Anne-Marie has her English accent that adds to her charm, and Dua Lipa has her deep, powerful voice that’s surprisingly versatile. Ugh, I love them so much!”

Remember how Minnie said she would gladly listen to Yuqi all day? Well, she wasn’t lying. Hearing her crush speak so passionately about a particular topic is endearing in more ways than she can possibly explain. She’s even more captivated by the enthusiastic gleam in her dazzling eyes that curve into small crescents whenever she smiled.

_An actual cutie._

“Which song is your favorite so far?” Yuqi asks once the music fades out, fixating those brilliant hazels on her and effortlessly taking Minnie’s breath away.

“Maybe… New Rules?” She shyly answers. “I just love the clever wordplay in the pre-chorus, and the fact that they actually incorporated a set of rules in it.”

Yuqi hums in agreement. “Yeah, that song is what got me into Dua Lipa. She’s really popular in Europe, but I’m glad her international fanbase is growing now.” She then moves to grab her shades from the desk, until her eyes catch something off at the shore. “Hey, do you see that?”

Minnie follows her line of sight and tries to search for what Yuqi is squinting at. Nothing unusual. “What do you mean? I don’t see anything.”

The lifeguard thinks otherwise and stands up to get a better look at it. The more she studies the motionless lump on the edge of the water, the more she makes out the shape of an animal lying beneath the mass of seaweed as her eyes widen immediately.

“Shit!” Yuqi swore out loud, startling Minnie with her sudden aggression as she bolts out of her watchtower.

Concerned, Minnie follows shortly behind after noticing her urgency. A sense of dread creeping up her spine when Yuqi skids to a halt by the strange clump in the water and kneels before it, with her hands scrambling to disentangle an object from the pile.

To her horror, she realizes that the form lying in Yuqi’s arms isn’t just an object—but a small puppy with its black fur drenched from head to toe. It must’ve been playing along the shoreline earlier, but probably got pulled in by the waves.

“Oh my God!” Minnie gasps once Yuqi had reached her, hands flying to her mouth in shock as her eyes watered instantly. The poor thing isn’t breathing and it made her chest constrict painfully at its state. She used to own a dog before, except it passed away a couple years back. To date, Minnie is still shaken up by its death.

“Must be a stray… There’s no collar on him.”

Yuqi frowns as she carefully sets the puppy down on the sand. A crowd of people have started to flock around them, curious to see what the commotion is about, and Minnie spots her friends running over with equally concerned looks on their faces.

“Minnie!” Miyeon is quick to wrap her arms around her best friend, who promptly hugs her before crying into her shoulder. “What happened?”

“The puppy drowned, Myun…” She sobs against her skin. Too afraid to even glance in Yuqi’s direction as Soojin comes up to back-hug the girl in an effort to soothe her, while Shuhua just pats her on the head.

“Don’t worry, unnie.” The maknae tries to assure her when she keeps trembling. “I’m sure Yuqi can still save it.”

Despite her fears that it might be too late, a huge part of Minnie trusted the lifeguard. And she hesitantly peers back from Miyeon’s shoulder to see Yuqi already performing CPR on the animal.

“Come on, little guy…” She huffs, checking his pulse points before cupping his muzzle in one hand to blow air into his nostrils. The tension from the crowd is palpable as they observed in uneasy silence, and Yuqi starts pumping his chest with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

It’s an anxious wait. But he finally emits a tiny whimper after a minute as he moves his weak limbs, and Yuqi sighs in relief. “Thank goodness.”

She sits back to allow him some space to breathe, while the crowd slowly dispersed after knowing that the puppy would be alright. Minnie rushes forward in an instant, falling to her knees as she eyes his tired form with concern. “Is he okay now?”

Yuqi nods. “Yeah, but he must be cold though. We’d better cover him up, or he’ll risk getting hypothermia out here.”

“I have a towel we could use.” Minnie suggests quickly. “It’s just hanging on my beach chair.”

“That’ll work. Lead the way, sweetheart.”

The group heads back to their spot, with Yuqi cradling the animal close to her chest. Minnie assists her in wrapping the fluffy towel around his shivering body, then makes an opening for his head to poke through. Feeling a bit embarrassed when her friends utterly lose their shit over the puppy all bunded up in Yuqi’s arms.

At this rate, they’ll probably smother them both.

“Hey, look! His tongue is sticking out!”

“Cutie!”

“I’m actually soft right now. Remind me to have dogs instead of kids in the future.”

“What the heck, Soojin-unnie?”

Minnie glances at her crush ruefully. “They’re not always like this, I swear.”

Yuqi just snickers. “Understandable. He’s a cute little fella, isn’t he?”

Her eyes shine with fondness as she ran a hand along his damp fur. And Minnie thinks it’s absolutely unfair that _he_ gets to be on the receiving end of her crush’s affections, while _also_ being pressed up against her.

_Seriously, Nicha. Getting jealous over a goddamn puppy is just some next level petty._

With that thought in mind, she pushes the ugly, green monster back in its cage and scoots closer to Yuqi. Her hand reaching forward to rub one of his floppy ears between her fingers, which draws out a broken whine from his mouth as he nuzzles into her touch.

“Really cute.” Minnie says with a soft smile.

The Thai looks up at Yuqi and swore that her heart just stopped—because the lifeguard is smiling at her, and Minnie just loves the way that her eyes are shining with happiness. It’s like all the stars in the universe had collided together, and the remnants of which are now resting within those hazel irises.

(Also, Minnie just loves Yuqi. Period.)

The moment is ruined, however, because Shuhua chooses that time to be a little shit and makes loud, retching noises from across them. Soojin immediately jabs her elbow into the maknae’s side for interrupting, and Miyeon (to her girlfriend’s betrayal) contributes by flicking her forehead afterwards.

“Ow! Unnies!” Shuha whines, pouting as she rubs at the sore spot.

“Bad Shu-Shu.” Miyeon tuts disapprovingly, but ends up kissing Shuhua’s forehead anyway. Earning her a happy smile in return.

“So, Yuqi…” Soojin turns to the lifeguard, who seems very absorbed in petting the pup that’s sleeping on her lap (not that Minnie was feeling envious about it, no sir). “Are you taking him to a vet after work?”

Yuqi tilts her head in contemplation. “I probably should. Just to have him checked for any injuries or whatever. My friend works at a pet clinic, so maybe I’ll just take him there.” Her gaze then flits to Minnie still sitting beside her. “Care to join me, sweetheart?”

Oh my God.

“Yes!” She suddenly blurts out, and her ears turn red after hearing how excited she sounds.

Minnie didn’t expect that Yuqi would ask for her company. The thought has her feeling like she’s on cloud-nine for a couple seconds, until her pessimistic side argues that she only offered it because Minnie was there when she rescued the puppy and assumed that the Thai would want to tag along. The invitation doesn’t mean anything else, and thus her mood dampens slightly.

_What were you expecting? That Yuqi would even be interested in you? Yeah, right._

“Here, hold him for me. I’ll just go and buzz Lucas to take over my shift for today.”

There’s a light weight on her hands, and Minnie peers down to find the pup Yuqi had passed to her. Snuggling against her chest as she hugs him immediately, afraid that she might drop him, and he warms up to her touch.

“Look at that, he likes you.” Yuqi points out as she strokes his head. Bending down to tap his tiny nose and murmuring _“be good”_ with a glance in Minnie’s direction, before turning around to jog back to her watchtower.

Minnie, of course, watches her go. Admiring the stunning waves of her ginger hair as the wind flowed through them, like the waves of the ocean as they moved with the current, and she lets out a wistful sigh. Completely unaware of her friends, who were just smirking at her dreamy expression.

“Why don’t you take a picture, unnie? It’ll last longer.”

Shuhua suggests with a wag of her eyebrows, and she almost chucks a slipper at her. Almost.

* * *

“I can’t believe they just ditched me.”

Minnie sulked, grumbling a few curses as Yuqi laughs beside her. Apparently, her so-called friends were “thoughtful” enough to have given the two their privacy and scrammed once they left the unsuspecting Thai behind in the changing room. The sheer audacity.

_On the bright side, I won’t have to suffer second-hand embarrassment from them._

“Why the long face, sweetheart? Don’t you enjoy my company?”

Yuqi feigns a hurt look, knowing very well that—in addition to the nickname—Minnie would be affected by it. Just as expected, she panics and almost trips on her own two feet.

“I-I do!” Minnie splutters. The last thing she wants is for her crush to think that she hates her, because it’s the complete opposite of how she really feels. The little chuckle from her left has Minnie blushing profusely, but a glance at the lifeguard shows that it was just out of good mirth.

“Glad to know I’m not being a total bore.”

(With her? Never.)

The amusement in Yuqi’s voice makes the redness in her cheeks more prominent. Nevertheless, she doesn’t tease Minnie after that as they continue walking side-by-side in companionable silence. The opportunity to worship Yuqi’s visuals presents itself again when she zones out, and Minnie rakes her wandering eyes across her body.

While she had a taken to wearing a loose, button-up shirt over a cami top paired with frayed shorts and red high-cuts, Yuqi went for a simpler style. Donning her usual lifeguard hoodie with denim shorts and white sneakers. It’s astonishing how her appearance changes so drastically after putting on a casual outfit. And to think, this is the same person who can look hot and sexy in a plain rash guard—yet, cute and snuggly in an oversized hoodie that’s too big on her small shoulders. Like a life-sized teddy bear.

Minnie stifles her squeal with a fist. Her hopeless, gay ass is thriving.

Not only that, she’s granted a picture-perfect view of Yuqi’s side profile against the orange horizon. Setting her ginger hair ablaze like the starting embers of a wildfire, and the living epitome of a sunset aesthetic. Then there’s that God-given jawline she’s tempted to run her fingers along as she caresses those soft cheeks, wondering how they would feel under her touch.

“I’ve noticed you visit the country club often?” Yuqi spoke up while looking at her curiously.

“Yeah. I, uh… I like spending time by the pool.” _Just stay calm, she’ll never know._

“But you rarely ever swim.” The lifeguard mentions, a bit confused. “How come?”

Minnie gulps hard. _Think, girl! Think!_

“I… enjoy the v-view more…?”

_You idiot!_

Yuqi ponders on it for a moment. And the Thai was worried that she isn’t too convinced with her terrible answer, until she replies with a quiet _“ahhh”._

“Oh, yeah. The poolside has a really nice view of the beach. The sunsets are spectacular from that angle too. Perfect for photography enthusiasts.”

Minnie isn’t referring to _that_ view, but okay. Her crush doesn’t need to know about it.

Yuqi then points to something in distance while balancing the puppy on her arm (Minnie had _almost_ forgotten about him, but that’s because her attention is zeroed in on the eye-candy next to her). “Bumblebee’s over there.” She says.

For context, Minnie was informed beforehand that they’ll be taking Yuqi’s motorcycle to the clinic (which she had affectionately named “Bumblebee” based on its black and yellow color scheme. No, Minnie isn’t jealous of a vehicle). However, the Thai had her reservations about riding what her mind deems as _“a death machine on wheels”._

It wasn’t easy for Yuqi, but she managed to convince her by promising to knock down the speed limit for her sake. The thoughtful consideration was enough to coax Minnie into hopping on the passenger seat, although she isn’t a fan of the bulky helmet that’s squishing her bangs. Safety first.

“You alright back there?”

Came the muffled voice of Yuqi as she (attempts) to peek over her shoulder. Unfortunately, the tinted visor prevented her from properly checking on Minnie. As for the puppy, he was safely nestled in the basket attached to Bumblebee’s front. They didn’t have to worry about him too much, since his short stature guaranteed that he wouldn’t fall out of it anytime soon.

Minnie tries not to fangirl at the fact that they’re wearing matching helmets, which is probably the closest she’ll ever get to them resembling a couple. But for as cheap of a moment as it is, she’ll take it. “I’m good.”

Yuqi nods at that and revs up the engine, flipping up the kickstand with her heel before she slowly pulls out of the parking space. The unsteady movement has Minnie latching onto her, arms going around Yuqi’s abdomen to get a _very_ good feel of the toned muscle underneath, and her brain goes haywire in an instant.

_Is she not wearing a shirt?!_

Certainly not. Because Minnie can feel more than what she’d imagine behind the thin material, and her mind begins to spiral with dozens of thoughts that are just too shameful to be said out loud. The idea of Yuqi baring nothing but taut skin beneath her hoodie sent a different kind of excitement down Minnie’s spine, and she almost screams like she just hit the jackpot for tonight.

Besides that, she’s getting a strong whiff of vanilla and coconut from Yuqi this time. Minnie wonders how much perfume the lifeguard has on her right now, though she couldn’t care less about it. Especially when she’s falling in love with the poignant scent, which is as light and refreshing as Yuqi’s personality.

(It takes all of her willpower not to bury her nose against Yuqi’s nape. Not because it’d be weird and creepy, but also because her cause of death wouldn’t look too pretty on a tombstone.)

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at a family-owned clinic run by the parents of Yuqi’s close friend, Wang Yiren. A fellow Chinese and an old high-school classmate, who studies Veterinary Medicine and works at the clinic during her free time from university.

While her love for animals should’ve already made her a good person in Minnie’s book (because what kind of sane human doesn’t like animals?), it didn’t quell the latter’s irritation at the fact that Yiren literally threw herself onto Yuqi. Almost like a girlfriend would to her partner after a month’s separation.

“ _Jie!_ I missed youuu!”

The feeling only intensifies when the stupid lifeguard returns the tackle-hug just as tightly, even lifting her off the fucking _floor,_ and grins. “I missed you too, Ren.”

By this point, Minnie is desperately wishing to swap places with the beautiful vet. Or trading the puppy in her arms for a soft, cuddly Yuqi instead (not that there’s anything wrong with the little guy, her crush is just higher on the priority list).

She may be a grown adult, but her maturity seems to be non-existent once anything Yuqi-related gets involved.

_Why does Yuqi have such annoyingly attractive friends?!_

Man, the world is cruel today.

Yuqi then proceeds to introduce her friend to the Thai girl. “Yiren, this is Minnie. She’s—”

“Wait, wait. Hold on… Minnie? As in _the_ Minnie?!” Yiren practically shrieked as her eyes went wide as saucers. “You’re the pretty girl Yuqi’s been raving to me about— _mmph!_ ”

She’s immediately silenced by a hand over her mouth, placed there by Yuqi who looks positively scandalized by the slip-up. Minnie, on the other hand, is stunned. And she stares at the panicked lifeguard with rosy cheeks. “You’ve… talked about me?”

For all the grief that Yuqi has put her heart through, at least _she_ isn’t the one who looks like a deer caught in the headlights right now.

“… Sometimes?” Yuqi says nervously. Her fair complexion doesn’t help her case at all, since Minnie easily notices the color that’s dusting her cheeks. Omo, is Yuqi actually blushing?!

_Cute!_

Yiren pries the hand off her mouth and gives her friend a weird look. “Sometimes? Oh, please. That’s just scratching the surface!” She turns to the confused Minnie. “Yuqi talks about you _all_ the damn time, it’s like I’m listening to a broken record. She does it so reverently, you’d think she’s hailing some kind of lesbian Goddess or whatever.”

Yuqi is appalled. “Yiren!”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be too surprised if she actually built a shrine dedicated to you and prays to it every day.”

The vet rattles on, deliberately brushing off the various complaints from the flustered Yuqi trying to make her shut up. At the same time, Yiren isn’t doing Minnie’s heart a favor with all this new information she has yet to process.

It feels overwhelming, yet also… gratifying? Could it really be possible that Yuqi likes her back?

“Before this conversation derails any further,” Yuqi intervenes as a last-ditch effort to change topics now that she’s being exposed, gesturing at the curious puppy watching them in Minnie’s arms while pointedly avoiding her eyes. “The reason we’re here is to have this little guy checked. I rescued him from drowning earlier, and we just want to make sure that he’s not sick or hurt anywhere.”

In a snap, Yiren drops her teasing and switched to her work-mode. “I see… Okay, follow me. We can get started on his diagnosis right away!”

The procedure went pretty quickly. After a wellness exam and a couple diagnostic screenings, the puppy (whom they’ve named “Haku” as per Minnie’s request. And because Yuqi was more than willing to let her have it, which Yiren made sure to tease her about) was cleared of any health concerns or injuries. All he needs is a nice, warm bath and proper food to ensure his well-being. Fortunately, the clinic would provide these things as they gave him a place to stay in one of their kennels. At least, until they figure out what to do with him.

“Don’t forget to visit him. He’ll get upset if his parents can’t even drop by to say hello.” Yiren grins smugly, fully aware of the intent behind her words and feeling victorious at how bashful the two are acting.

In spite of them not adopting Haku yet, they _did_ sort of named him together like you would to a newborn baby. And by that ingenious logic, they’re basically his parents—whether they accepted it, or not.

Yuqi pinches the bridge of her nose while letting out an audible sigh. “Be a doll and just tell me how much I owe you.”

Yiren just waves her hand dismissively. “No need, I’ll cover them for you. Take it as a friendly favor.”

When Yuqi insists otherwise, she counters it with another teasing remark while side-eyeing Minnie. “Do you really want to argue and keep your girlfriend waiting? That’s not very chivalrous of you, Song Yuqi.”

The lifeguard throws her an incredulous look as if to say _“dude, shut up!”_

But the troublesome Yiren ignores her and even questions the situation aloud.

“And haven’t you realized how late it is? Woogie!” She groans exasperatedly. “You better treat your girl to a candle-lit dinner as a _thank-you_ for sticking around. What kind of Princess Charming are you, if you can’t even woo her on a date?!”

Poor Yuqi looks like she’s sweating buckets at Yiren’s outburst. She laughs rigidly in hopes of driving the awkwardness away and glanced over to see Minnie’s reaction, except the Thai has turned away with a growing smile on her face.

To have someone rooting for the both of you is a good feeling, after all.

“Well, it was nice catching up with you and everything—but we’d better get going. Thanks, Ren!”

To prevent further damage, Yuqi dismisses the vet by pushing her lightly towards her office. Shooing her away until Yiren was out of sight, before booking it and draping an arm around Minnie’s shoulders as she leads them out the doors. Minnie blushes a shade darker at the unexpected act, which thankfully goes unnoticed as they make it back outside.

“So, um… You have any dinner plans tonight?” Yuqi asked as they walked towards Bumblebee, her eyes trained ahead of them instead of the girl next to her.

Minnie, feeling a lot bolder now, presses into her side like she wants to be as close to her as possible. “I do, sadly. My friends were planning on having take-out tonight, so I’m sure they’re waiting for me back at Miyeon’s villa.”

She doesn’t notice the deflated look on Yuqi’s face at this, since her attention is focused on the warmth being provided by her.

“Ah, okay…”

“Is it because of what Yiren told you?” Minnie couldn’t help but ask. “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but you shouldn’t feel pressured to do so. It’s fine.”

Yuqi shakes her head. “No, really. I wanted to take you out for dinner the moment it got dark outside. It’s the least I could do for the trouble back there, y’know?”

The sincerity in her voice touches Minnie. She’s a tad guilty for having to decline the invitation, and also disappointed for having to miss such a golden opportunity. It’s almost as if Yuqi was straight-up asking her on a date. And by God, is that the _dream._

“How about I hold you to that and we can just reschedule it for another day? What do you think?”

Her proposal for a future dinner plan significantly brightens the lifeguard’s mood, which shows itself through an elated grin. “I’d like that.” She says without hesitation.

Minnie laughs softly at this. The impression reminding her of a dog getting happy over the prospect of a treat. Adorable.

_Song Yuqi, you are absolutely adorable._

* * *

Half an hour later, they reach the front gate of the modest, contemporary villa rented out by the Cho family for Miyeon and her friends to spend the summer in. Warm lights poured out from the living room windows, indicating that the other girls are still awake and were probably waiting for Minnie.

Frankly, they’re not too concerned about her whereabouts at this time. Knowing that she’s in the safe hands of the lifeguard, they just let her be and saved her share of their takeout dinner once she returns.

(Besides, Minnie wouldn’t like them interrupting her little “date” with Yuqi.)

“This is me.” She spoke from under the bulky helmet, which she eagerly removes once they come to a stop. “Thanks for the ride, Yuqi.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.” And there’s that ever-charming nickname again, pulling at her heartstrings so effortlessly.

Minnie climbs off Bumblebee after handling over the helmet. And for a moment, she pauses in front of the gate with her hand hovering by the doorbell. Yuqi must’ve sensed the Thai’s hesitation upon seeing her just standing there and furrows her eyebrows in concern, fasting the headgear to its lock before she swings down the kickstand of her bike. Parking it there as she moves to take off her own helmet.

“Minnie?” Said girl turns at the mention of her name, and Yuqi’s concern grows at the unreadable look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I…”

Minnie takes a nervous breath as her voice falters slightly. This is it, this is where they part ways. But in all honesty, she doesn’t want to go just yet. She doesn’t want Yuqi to leave so soon. Not now. Not when her heart is still yearning for her.

“Would it be too much to ask if you could walk me to the door…?” She asked timorously, fidgeting with embarrassment at her own request and hoping that her crush didn’t find it weird.

Yuqi cants her head to the side, and Minnie just knows that she’s studying her through those inquisitive, hazel eyes. And whether Yuqi thinks that it’s strange or not, she doesn’t mention it. “Nah, I don’t mind.”

Just like her, Yuqi wanted to stay for a little while longer. This is the closest she’s ever been to spending time with Minnie alone, and she refused to let this moment end so soon. The least she can get is a few more minutes by walking her to the front porch, then it’s back to the normal days of watching Minnie from afar while hiding behind her shades.

Until then, she just wants to savor the Thai’s presence—and everything else about her.

It takes a couple buzzes for the automated gates to creak open, and they trudge into the private compound in silence. It wasn’t bad, but it isn’t comfortable either. Unspoken words and hidden feelings filled the miniscule gap between them. The both of them not knowing what to say, or if there’s anything to say for that matter.

Two girls who are unabashedly in love, but too afraid to reveal their hearts.

Once they make it to the front steps, the two finally spare a glance at each other with their gazes meeting halfway. Neither of them in any rush to break apart as they stood there, quiet and unmoving. Minnie feels her cheeks heating up from the intensity of Yuqi’s dark hazels staring deeply into her eyes, carrying this weight in them that made her feel so small and vulnerable.

“Thanks for walking me back.” She says earnestly. “I had fun today.

Yuqi shrugs with a nonchalant smile. “It was my pleasure. I… enjoyed hanging out with you, even for just a while.”

No other words were exchanged after that. The air thickens around them further as their eyes lock again in some sort of trance, subconsciously pulling them closer like a magnetic attraction, and Minnie thinks back to the events in the clinic. The off-handed comments that Yiren had spoken about them, which makes her wonder if they hold any truth that might reflect some part of the lifeguard’s own feelings.

She’d have to find that answer out for herself.

“I should get going now.” Yuqi spoke through her musings as she reluctantly steps back, ready to take her leave. “Good night, Minnie. I’ll see you arou—"

“W-Wait!”

Minnie’s arm shot out to grab onto her wrist, halting her there as she looks back at the girl. Startled, Yuqi examines her anxious face with confused, yet almost expectant eyes. “What is it?” She questions, her voice low and careful.

_It’s now or never, Nicha._

“Back at the clinic, when Yiren said all those things… what did they mean?”

Minnie had—no, _needed_ —to ask. Because people don’t just say stuff like that without having a reason for it, and perhaps the curiosity is eating away at her conscience to the point that she’ll probably be up all-night just thinking about it.

Closure is all she wants right now. Even if it might hurt her.

The expression Yuqi makes at that is one of inevitable horror, but Minnie doesn’t let her go. Even when it seems like she wanted to bolt out of there as quickly as possible.

“Yuqi, please. I just want to know.” The Thai sounds borderline desperate at this point, yet she can’t bring herself to care about it anymore. “Are what she said true?”

A newfound silence washes over them in a moment of tension and uncertainty, which has Minnie growing restless the longer it stays that way without any of them making a move or uttering a single sound. That is, until Yuqi finally says “yes” in the quietest voice she has ever heard from her.

Minnie can feel a plethora of emotions coming to her all at once, with the feeling being akin to that of relief and insurmountable joy.

_Yuqi likes me. Yuqi actually likes me!_

These thoughts run through her mind as she stares at the lifeguard, wide-eyed and speechless, as the latter diverts her gaze elsewhere. Her hand stuffed into the pocket of her hoodie as she rocked on her heels, cheeks puffed out in the most adorable way possible as they turn into the faintest shade of red under the porch light.

“I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.” Yuqi tries to apologize, thinking that she had crossed the line when Minnie doesn’t react. “I’ve had a crush on you ever since you’ve started coming by the pool more frequently, but I only ever gotten the chance to do something about it just now. I hope this doesn’t make things awkward between us… even if you don’t feel the same way.”

Oh, the sweet irony.

Whatever doubts that she might’ve had then are promptly erased when Minnie takes a brave step forward, their faces just inches apart as she raises the hand that’s still curled around Yuqi’s wrist up to her chest.

“Do you feel it?” She asks softly, watching her facial expressions with nervous eyes as Yuqi’s breath hitches at the distinct thumps of Minnie’s heart under her palm. Brisk and filled with longing anticipation. “It only beats this fast when I’m around you, so don’t think that the feelings aren’t mutual when you’re the reason behind it.”

Yuqi is at a loss for words. Mesmerized at the fact that she practically has Minnie’s heart in her hand (figuratively, at least), which brought about a whole new level of intimacy that both scares and excites her.

“Minnie,” She rasped, her head leaning in closer to the Thai’s as their lips neared one another. “C-Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Minnie already knew her answer.

“Yes.” She whispers, and Yuqi wastes no time in closing the space that’s left between them.

The moment their lips touched, Minnie’s mind blanks out entirely. Her grip on Yuqi’s hand faltering enough for the lifeguard’s arms to wrap around her waist and pull the girl up against her, prompting Minnie to cup her face in an effort to deepen their contact. Loving the way that they molded together so perfectly with every movement, and feeling like her kneels might buckle from the overwhelming sensation.

_Oh my God—_

With her eyelids fluttering shut, Minnie surrenders herself to the kiss as she collapses into Yuqi’s arms. Wanting to feel more of that firm body against hers as they held onto her trembling form.

The kiss itself was everything she had imagined it to be—sweet and gentle, then slow and passionate. With Yuqi taking the lead as she waits for Minnie to get accustomed to it, until her shy pecks turn into more confident ones. Whatever the pace is, the Thai would gladly follow at her command.

Yuqi angles her head to the side as she kisses her harder, tongue darting out to swipe at Minnie’s bottom lip and getting a taste of her peach-flavored chap stick. This earns her a soft gasp in return, which has Yuqi smiling against her mouth as she let her hands roam beneath the hem of Minnie’s top. Deft fingers caressing the skin of her waist and tracing circles over it, while Minnie sighs under her touch.

When they finally break apart, panting and swallowing breathlessly for air, they stare at each other with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. A feeling of shyness washes over them, but is immediately replaced by a sense of fulfillment and satisfaction. Suddenly, the reality sinks in and they’re both smiling like idiots. Hushed laughter being exchanged between them as they rest their foreheads together, contented and just genuinely happy with how things have turned out for them.

“We just kissed…” Minnie stated the obvious, almost like she couldn’t believe it herself.

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Yuqi jokes. “Need a refresher?”

She mumbles a tiny “yes”, and Yuqi recaptures her lips while hugging her tightly. Minnie closes her eyes again to revel in the sensation of Yuqi’s lips moving slowly against her own. Unhurried, but not lacking of the same passion and tenderness from earlier.

It’s as if the tension has left her body in that single moment, her stomach bursting with butterflies as she fervently kisses back. Her hands sliding down to Yuqi’s chest as her fingers curled into the hoodie’s fabric, clutching onto the lifeguard like she was afraid of letting her go.

When they pull away for the second time, Yuqi makes sure to leave one last kiss on her forehead. And Minnie feels like she could cry a river of happy tears when she sees the pure, unbridled affection swimming in the hazel eyes that are gazing so fondly at her. Like she means everything to Yuqi, and nothing else matters as much.

_How could someone this sweet possibly exist?_

“I really like you, Minnie.” Yuqi confessed, raw sincerity pouring out in those four simple words that were spoken directly from the heart. “And I know this is all sudden, but I’d love to make you my girlfriend and take you out on a date someday... If you’d let me, of course.”

Call her overdramatic, because Minnie is on the verge of bawling her eyes out as she nods eagerly. The admission she’s been yearning for had heightened her already-magnified emotions threatening to spill over.

“Yes. A thousand times, yes. I want to be your girlfriend.” She murmurs, trying to blink the stupid tears away from her vision.

Yuqi’s face instantly breaks into a wide grin. She’s about to lean in again (because wow, kissing Minnie is becoming an addiction), until her eyes drift towards the front porch and finds three girls spying on them through the blinds. She has no idea how long they’ve been standing there, although the imagery makes her laugh a bit.

Minnie is thoroughly confused. “Why are you laughing?” She asks innocently.

“Your friends have been watching us for a while now.” Yuqi points out, the smile never slipping off her face.

“They’re WHAT?!”

She immediately whirls around to spot her friends lurking behind a window, their faces almost touching one another from how close they’re huddled up. Knowing that they were caught in the act, Shuhua attempts to hide—but ends up tripping and exposing them when she accidentally triggers the automated blinds to rise. Miyeon worriedly checks on her clumsy girlfriend, while Soojin just waves at the two.

Flustered and mortified, Minnie hides her burning face in the crook of Yuqi’s neck. The tips of her ears as red as the lifeguard’s hoodie.

“You’re even cuter when you blush, sweetheart.” Yuqi teased as she combs a hand through her black hair.

Minnie can only whine.

* * *

After a restless night being pestered to oblivion by her meddling friends (by that, she means a literal interrogation), the next day comes with a newfound anticipation of seeing her favorite lifeguard-slash-girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

The mere thought of it has her heart doing a little tap dance. Smiling all the way to the pool as she merrily skips alongside her friends, who are taking great amusement in the Thai’s lively attitude and her child-like enthusiasm. It’s nice seeing her so happy.

“About time you two became official, unnie. I thought I’d get white hair first before either one of you made a move.” Shuhua groans to emphasize her frustration.

Minnie rolls her eyes, but smiles light-heartedly as a blush creeps into her cheeks. “You have Yuqi to thank for that.”

A scoff. “Well, obviously. If it weren’t for her, you’d probably spend the rest of the summer moping about your non-existent love life.”

“Now listen here, you little…”

The group just laughs at her expense.

Oddly enough, Yuqi isn’t at her watchtower like she expected. Instead, a blonde woman sporting the mandatory swim attire (sunglasses included. Because, apparently, it’s a lifeguard thing) sits in her place while the girl herself is nowhere to be seen.

It’s the first time Yuqi hasn’t shown up for her usual pool shift, so Minnie can’t help but draw out the worse-case scenarios to explain her girlfriend’s absence. Is she sick? Did she end up having an accident and needed to go to the hospital?

_Crap, did Yuqi even make it home last night?!_ Minnie began to panic.

Before her mind could sink any deeper into those anxiety-riddled thoughts, Soojin’s voice pulls it out from her brooding.

“Is that a new lifeguard?” She suddenly asks with her eyes fixed on the unfamiliar face, and Minnie swears that she saw hearts in them.

“Seems like it. I haven’t seen her around since we first got here.” The Thai lies back on her chair after putting up her towel on the headboard. It’s a nice day to go swimming, but she feels a bit disheartened by the change of view. Not that Blondie over there isn’t attractive, she’s just Yuqi-biased.

“Oh, wow.” Soojin sighs almost dreamily. “What’s with all the hot lifeguards nowadays? You think she’s single, unnie?”

The three blanches at her. “What?” She questions their baffled faces.

“It hasn’t been ten minutes and you’re already hitting on the new girl?” Miyeon is flabbergasted. “We don’t even know her name!”

“It’s Soyeon.” A fourth, deeper voice answers from across them, and they turn their heads to find Yuqi approaching their spot. Already clad in her white rash guard and signature black shades, which she perches atop her head as she flashes them an award-winning smile.

Minnie brightens instantly. “Yuqi!”

The lifeguard barely utters a “hello” when a body is slammed into her and knocks the air right out of her lungs, yet she manages to somewhat balance herself while also holding onto the person in her arms. Once Yuqi gathers her senses back, she blinks a few times before glancing down to see the warmest pair of eyes staring up at her.

“Hi…” Minnie greets shyly. Looking so innocent with her arms wrapped around Yuqi’s waist and her chin propped against her chest, that it’s practically impossible to not fall in love at the sight.

“Heya, sweetheart.” Yuqi grins as she fixes her girlfriend’s bangs, her almond-shaped eyes curved into small crescents. “Did you miss me?”

The pout adorning Minnie’s face should be illegal.

“You weren’t at your post and I thought something happened. I got worried.” If she was trying to act stern, then she’s failing rather badly. Because it only makes Yuqi want to steal her away and skip work. Soyeon and Lucas would be fine on their own, anyway.

“Sorry about that. Our schedules were changed for today, so we had re-assignments. But I’m free until my next shift in the afternoon.”

Minnie becomes excited at this. “Really?” She asks, sounding a little too hopeful.

“Yep.” Yuqi makes a popping sound as she gently tucks a lock of hair behind Minnie’s ear, prompting the Thai to lean into her touch as she strokes her cheek with a soft thumb. A contented smile on her lips as she lets the lifeguard caress her face.

“Okay, yeah. Pretend that we’re not here, you guys. It’s fine.”

And there goes their moment. _Dammit, Shuhua!_

To her friends’ credit, none of them teased her as much as the other night and even gave the new couple their space—something Minnie can appreciate from them.

While they were busy chatting away, Yuqi had situated herself between Minnie’s legs as they sat together on her chair. Comfortably leaning against her front, with Minnie’s head resting on her shoulder as she hugs her from behind.

“You two are so cute, I feel a bit jealous now.” Soojin gushed, and Minnie just tightens her embrace on Yuqi as they both blushed at the honest flattery. And the group collectively fawns over them.

“Poor Jin-Jin. Being a third-wheel must be lonely.” Shuhua states in faux pity, before snickering at the glare she receives from her.

“You can always hit up the new lifeguard. What’s her name? Soyeon, right?” Miyeon glances at Yuqi for clarification, and she nods her way while Soojin frowns.

“You’re making it sound like casual fling, unnie. You know I’m not into that.”

The eldest just waves her hand brusquely. “Yeah, well. Go talk to Soyeon if you’re interested. Don’t pull a Minnie and be a coward like her.”

“Hey!” Came Minnie’s loud protest, until she is soothed by a gentle pat on her arm. Yuqi is smiling at her, and her expression softens immediately.

“I thought it was adorable.” Yuqi admits with toothy grin, which doesn’t do wonders for her poor heart.

_Daebak._

Minnie buries her face in Yuqi’s ginger hair and breathes in its familiar scent, with her nose brushing lightly against the lifeguard’s nape. Hiding her own smile when she feels Yuqi squirming beneath her touch. The light bouts of laughter she’s rewarded with tugs at her heartstrings, which only encourages her to continue. Wanting to stretch them out for as long as possible because they’re _that_ satisfying to hear.

It’s even better now that Yuqi is finally hers.

Sometime later, Miyeon and Shuhua go for a little “swim” in the pool (i.e. making out indiscreetly at a secluded corner) as the other three stayed behind. And Soojin takes this opportunity to bombard Yuqi with questions about the blonde chick. According to her, Soyeon had been working at the country club a couple months before Yuqi arrived and just recently came back from a family trip to Daegu—which explains why the group hasn’t seen her during the first few weeks of the summer.

Other than that, the two lifeguards became close friends and got along pretty well. Even with Soyeon’s initial aloofness contrasting Yuqi’s “social butterfly” attitude.

“Soyeon-unnie might seem intimidating because of her sharp looks, but she’s a real softie once you get to know her. Like a fun-sized, pocket captain.” Yuqi pinches her fingers together before laughing at her own jest. Minnie thinks that she’s absolutely precious and kisses her temple, which earns her a small peck on the cheek in return.

Soojin pretends to gag at their blatant display of affection, and the Thai shoots her friend a death stare before sticking her tongue out childishly.

“Shouldn’t you be wooing Little Miss Blondie over there?”

Minnie darts her eyes to the other lifeguard, who had descended her watchtower and is currently talking with Lucas. Yuqi wasn’t kidding when she called Soyeon “short”, because his towering figure literally _dwarfed_ the tiny blonde. So much so that she needed to tilt her head back just to look at him properly.

A fine combination of cute and charming. Just about Soojin’s type.

“I’ll probably think of something.” Said girl swings her legs over the side of her chair before standing up, her gaze drifting down to the couple next to her. “For now, I’m going to check the drinks at the pool bar. You lovebirds want anything?”

“Ah, no. I’m good. Thanks.” Minnie then turns to Yuqi, who is still cuddled up in her arms. “What about you, sweetie?”

She honestly didn’t know where the nickname came from. It merely slipped off her tongue before she could stop herself, and watched in slow-motion as both Soojin and Yuqi stared at her. The former is clearly judging her based on that raised eyebrow saying _“repeat that again, louder this time”,_ while her girlfriend seems taken aback at the unexpected endearment.

(But if Yuqi can call her by a pet name, then Minnie can too. It’s only fair, right?)

Judging by the evident redness that’s coloring the lifeguard’s cheeks, it’s clear that Yuqi had received it well. Too well, in fact, since she tries (and fails) to hide her blush behind her hair as it spreads up to the tips of her ears.

“I-I’m good too, thanks.”

Soojin casts them a knowing glance. “Oookay… I’ll be back in a few. Don’t get too frisky while I’m gone.”

And just like that, she leaves them before Minnie can fire back a retort. Oh, well. That’s one less distraction to deal with, at least. Now they’re finally alone.

Yuqi then adjusts herself so she can look at Minnie properly. “Sweetie, huh?” The corner of her lips tugs upwards into a half-smile. Partly shy, but mostly pleased by this new nickname. “I wonder where you got it from.”

Minnie scratches her cheek, feeling a bit sheepish. “I might’ve been influenced…?” She offers timidly, and Yuqi responds by nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Oblivious to how the action causes Minnie’s face to burn up significantly.

“Rubbing off on me already? I must be that powerful.” Yuqi says with a haughty edge in her voice.

“Way to toot your own horn.” Minnie scoffs playfully. _Where’s the lie, though?_ “I didn’t take you for the cocky type, but now I’m not so sure.”

“What if I was, hm? Would it turn you off?”

She thinks about it for a moment, then shakes her head.

“Yeah, I figured.”

The Thai rolls her eyes at the smug undertone, but is quickly caught off-guard by Yuqi’s lips being pressed against hers. Kissing her tenderly as she sighs into it, before breaking apart for the lifeguard to grin at her.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.” She jokes while settling back against her, her hand reaching for Minnie’s and playing with its long, dainty fingers.

“You flatter yourself.” Minnie responds when she rests her cheek on Yuqi’s head, occasionally leaving a few kisses on it as they relaxed under the shade of the large umbrella shielding them from the sun.

“Then you better get used to it, sweetheart. Because you’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time.”

Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.

“No objections here.” She mumbles, smiling against her scalp when Yuqi intertwines their fingers before grazing her soft lips along Minnie’s knuckles. Goosebumps trailing up her arm as she can just _feel_ her girlfriend smirking.

“Oh, you _definitely_ can’t resist me.”

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?” Minnie teased lightly.

“Mhm.” Yuqi pecks the underside of her jaw and snuggles back against her. “So, I’ve been told.”

They remain that way for a while, contented with just lying together as the morning laziness settles in.

There’s plenty of time for them to go swimming later, and Minnie plans on asking Yuqi if she can teach her how to freestyle. Maybe even persuade the MiShu couple into a tag-team race to see who are the better swimmers.

(Granted, she isn’t as skilled as the lifeguard. But Minnie can handle more laps than the sluggish Miyeon. Shuhua, on the other hand, might be a challenge.)

Suddenly, a loud splash interrupts her thoughts and they both whip their heads around to find that Soojin ( _wait, wasn’t she getting a drink earlier?_ ) had fallen into the pool.

Thinking that the girl is drowning, Yuqi leaps to her feet in an instant. Sprinting towards the edge in hopes of saving her, while Minnie tails not too far behind out of fear and worry for her friend—only to then realize that Soojin, the tallest one in their circle, is struggling to keep herself afloat in the section that’s just four-feet deep.

She’s literally a foot and a _half_ above its water level!

_You’ve gotta be kidding me._

Yuqi, by the looks of it, seems to have noticed it too. Because she immediately pauses right before she could dive off the pool’s ledge.

“Hold on,” The lifeguard sounds puzzled. “Is she…?”

The Thai doesn’t give her a direct answer. Instead, she comes up to Yuqi’s side while shooting her friend a disapproving frown. “Are you seriously pretending to drown, Soojin?”

All she receives is a thumbs-up as Soojin amplifies her dramatic play, and they can see her long legs kicking desperately underwater to keep her afloat. In the background, Miyeon and Shuhua have been pulled from their private make-out session (to no one’s surprise) and are watching her skeptically from their spot in the corner.

“Just ignore her, sweetie.” Minnie tells her confused girlfriend. Draping an arm around Yuqi’s shoulders and gently nudging her along, before glaring at Soojin one more time. “And as for you. Get out of the water this instant.”

“In a while. I’m waiting for Soyeon to come rescue me.”

From the corner of her eyes, the blonde has abandoned her conversation with Lucas and is already jogging over to them. Leaving him behind as he fumbles to catch the sunglasses that Soyeon had thrown his way.

“Oh my God, she’s coming!” Soojin squeals excitedly and begins flailing her arms like an idiot, while Minnie just smacks her palm against her forehead before dragging it down the length of her face with a groan.

_What has my life come to?_ She laments pitifully.

“Don’t you dare try to stop her from giving me CPR, unnie!”


End file.
